Pretending is never easy
by LEYTONALWAYS
Summary: It's a Leyton story, better summary inside. Naley and Brase to.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey Everyone I'm here with a new story. I know I have two in process now,I will be updating them soon. I thought since Just Friends will be coming to an end. I will go head in post another Leyton story. **

**This Story takes place after graduation everything in season four happen. Peyton did tell Brooke she had feeling for Lucas,but never told Lucas. Brooke and Peyton did go to LA for the summer. They came back to go to UNC together,Haley and Nathan went to Duke. Lucas is also going to UNC,but Peyton doesn't know. She hasn't talk to him all summer,she been avoiding him. But what will happen when he moves in with her and Brooke. **

**CHAPTER ONE**

Brooke was instinctively happy about going to UNC,she was going to been living with her best friend and boyfriend. She was all smiles as she watched Chase her boyfriend of almost a year,carry box's into their new apartment. Payton was unpacking box's in the kitchen with the help of Haley. Nathan and Haley decide to come down to help the girls get settle before, they went off to start their new lives to. Brooke walked into the kitchen smiling as she hopped up on the table.

"Well guess what I find us a new roommate" She said, as she watched Peyton shake her head.

"Brooke we don't need a roommate"

"Hello Peyton this apartment has three bedrooms, what are we suppose to do with third room."

"Well let's see you get a room, I get a room, then Chase has a room. Three people, three rooms, why do we need a fourth person, I'm not sharing my room with you."

"No I know how much you're miss in your bed" She teased, as Peyton rolled her eyes and, Haley laughed. "I will be sharing a room with Chase, so that's why I got us a new roommate"

"When do we get to meet this ball of sunshine"Peyton replied sarcastically. Brooke glared out her."What I promise I'll be nice"

"Good, because well it's not a female" Brooke said, as she jump off the table. Both Haley and Peyton arched their eyes brow at her. "What Chase didn't want to live with two girls, so he needed a guy here for him. You know when I drive him crazy he can escapes"

"So you just went out on the street in flag down so ridiculous loser. Someone who we don't know,Brooke after everything I went through last year with crazy Derek, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Brooke she has a point, you can't just take some stranger off the street" Haley replied, as she continued to unpack.

"Hello I'm not dumb, I would never let some stranger off the street live here."

"So we know this guy" Peyton asked. as she picked up the plates, So was about to put then in them away. When she heard "Hey Brooke, I'm here" the plates crushed to the floor. at the sound of Lucas's voice. "_no, no this can't be happening" _Peyton thought to herself as she tryed to pick up the broking pieces of glass.

Haley and Brooke study her for a moment before, Haley bend down to help her. "See Lucas is also going to UNC, I thought it would be cool for all of us to live together." Brooke smile faded as she looked at her best friend, who was pale as a ghost. "Peyton what's wrong?" she questioned, as she also bend down.

"Nothing, I'm not really feeling good right now, I think I should go lay down" she said, as she left her two friends standing there worrying

'' I don't get it, Lucas and Peyton are inseparable, why is she acting like this is the worst thing ever" Brooke asked, as Haley just shrug her shoulders. But truth be told Haley did know, Lucas told her what happen between the two. " Come on Hale's let's go help the guys" Brooke said, as she pushed away Peyton reaction out of her head.

* * *

Peyton laid on her bed looking up at the clear white ceiling. Her mind was spinning. For three months she pretended that Lucas Scott didn't exists. She pushed him out of her head. And now the sound of his voice made her realizes she never got him out of her heart. She closed her eyes as the last memory of her and Lucas played though her mind.

**Flash back the night before Peyton and Brooke left for LA**

Peyton and Lucas sat in the middle of the river court. Laughing and talking about their future.

" I really good miss you this summer" Lucas said, as he locked eyes with her. Peyton smiled at him. " me too,but three months will fly by" Lucas nod. He starred at her for a moment taking in her beauty.

Peyton was starting to feel very conformable with his gaze on her. She stood up " I think I should go" she said, as he stood up in front of her. "Oh okay, I hope you have fun,be safe." He pulled her into a hug. "don't forget me when your chasing your dreams." She smiled as she felt him hold her tighter. " I could never forget you" she whispered as she pulled back. She leaned in pressed a light kiss to his lips. She was shocked when she felt him deepened the kiss. Her phone rang. She jump away from him refusing to look at him " I have to go" she said so quickly as she ran to her car. "Why would he kiss me now." she wondered as she drove back to her in Brooke's apartment.

**End of flash back.

* * *

**Lucas stood there starring at the closed door of Peyton's room. He wanted to go see her,but she hasn't talked to him sense she asked him to leave her apartment. Haley walked over to him.

"Hey, do you really think this is a good idea Luke" she asked, with concern in her eyes.

"what are you talking about?"

"Lucas, your in love with Peyton,you two haven't talked sense that night. She avoided you all summer,now your going to live with her." Haley said, as she wrapped an arm around him. "I don't want you to get hurt Luke, I don't want Peyton to get hurt either. This is a bad idea"

"Haley I understand were your coming from. but I can pretend that I don't love her, "he paused, " I need her back in my life, even if we are just friends. I need her Hales" He said, as walked to his room. Haley stood there worrying about what will happen this year. They can't just pretend that don't love each other, can they?

* * *

Brooke walked to Peyton's room. "Hey Best friend" she said, as she laid down beside her. "you feeling better" she asked, as the blond nodded. "Well are you going to tell me why Lucas living here is a bad idea"

Peyton looked at her " Brooke it to hard" she replied in sadly

"Peyton what hard, do you still have feeling for him, is that why" Brooke asked, as she watched Peyton close her eyes.

"Yeah I love him Brooke, you know that." she said, it with so much comfort in her voice.

"You want me to asks him to leave" She asked, needed to know what to do next. She didn't want Peyton to feel uncomfortable.

"No, that's not fair to him,I'll be fine I just pretend I'm not in love with him. " Peyton said, she knew she could do it, hell she has been pretending since junior year.

" Pretending is never easy" Brooke replied with sadness in her voice. She wished deep down that her best friend would just tell to him already.

" I'm good at pretending, I pretend all summer he didn't exists" She rolled over to her side

" Peyton what happen the night before we left. Don't tell me nothing because you two were join at the hip. Then the next morning at the airport you didn't even look his way" Brooke asked, desperately needing to know.

Peyton's eyes watered, " We slept together" she whispered, in a low painful voice.

* * *

Well here is Chapter one, let me know what you think. Thank you for reading, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke's eyes widen with shock. "What?" she question, needing to hear it again so she could process it.

"You heard me," Peyton said, as she turned to face her confused best friend. Brooke just shook her head. Peyton sighed. "After everyone left the river court that night. Lucas in I were saying goodbye and, I pressed a light friendly kiss to his lips. Before, I knew what was happening, his tongue was in my mouth." She bit her lip, waiting on Brooke's reply

"Wow, you have sex at the river court? I never thought you were into pda " She teased, as Peyton hit her with a pillow.

"No, after the kiss I left, then about twenty minutes later. Lucas show up at our door."

"Then what? you nail him right there in the doorway?" She laughed,

"Brooke," she rolled her eyes at her. "God. what I'm, I going to do with you?" she joked.

"Hopeful, not what you did with Lucas" She teased,

"Brooke Davis" Peyton yelled, as Brooke kept on laughing.

"Sorry, I 'm just trying to get an idea of what really happen. Okay you two share a kiss, then you ran, Such a Peyton move. " she said, as she rolled her eyes "Then he shows up looking all sweet and sexy and hot, his body was on fire. You started to get hot and wet, you just had to have him.......................

"Brooke, stop." Peyton insisted, before she when in to detail. Both girls were laughing with Haley enter the room.

"What I miss?" Haley asked, as she join her two friends on the bed.

"Oh Brooke, been Brooke" Peyton smiled, " What's up Haley?''

"Well I hate to do this, but Nathan and I have to leave."She said sadly. "It's sucks, I just get you two back." she stopped, as she started to cry.

"Oh Hales, we are only and thirty minutes away." Peyton said, as she hugged her.

"Haley I'm going to be visiting you like every other day. I have to check up on my godson" Brooke said, as she hugged her to.

"Come on let's tell Nathan bye." Peyton said, as she walked out of her room, She forgot about Lucas. That was till she walked down the steps. She took a deep breath before, approaching the brothers. Who were leaning up against the car talking.

"Thanks for helping Nate." Peyton said, as she reached over in pulled him into a hug. She kept her eyes away from Lucas. Her heart was racing know he was standing right behind her. "Take care of Haley. and that beautiful baby"

"I will, you take care too, I'm not as worried about you now, that Lucas living here. I know he would fight the devil himself for you." Nathan laughed, as he wrapped his arm around her. Peyton looked over at Lucas in smiled.

"Hey Luke"

"Hey Peyt"

She turn her head, trying to avoided his intense gaze. Lucas stood there watching her, his mind went back to the night he can't forget.

**Flash Back**

_"Lucas, what are you doing here?" she questioned, _

_"I had to see you" he replied. his mouth when dry, as his eyes scanned her body. She was wear short black shorts. And a red tank top. " I wanted to tell you that I'm.............._

_"Lucas, it was just a goodbye kiss, I get it" she said. he watched as she avoided his eyes. _

_"Peyton I have been wanting to kiss you for awhile. I was just afraid of your reaction" He admitted quietly._

_"Lucas. you can't do this now. I'm leaving in the morning. It didn't mean anything." She couldn't look at him._

_"It did, I prove it" He said, as he lifted her chin. He then kissed her softly and sweetly. She melt into the kiss. He pulled back smiling "See it did." She smiled a little than kissed him again. He kissed her back just as passionately. He lift her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He kicked the door shut . He carried her back to her and Brooke's room. Thankful that Brooke was staying with Chase tonight. He moan, as her lips find his spot on his neck. He laid her down..............._

**End flash back.**

Lucas was taking out of his daydream, as he heard his best friends voice. "Lucas, Lucas"

"Sorry, I was thinking?" He looked over at Peyton, She was laughing at Brooke and Nathan.

"Lucas, are you sure about this?" Haley questioned, him again, as she noticed his gaze on the blond.

"Haley, I'll be fine" He said, in a calm voice hoping to easy her mind. But inside he was dying to touch her again.

"Okay, I don't believe you,but it's your life" she mumble "Just please be careful Lucas"

"I will, I promise" He said, as he kissed the top of her head. "take care of my godson"

"I will, I promise"

* * *

It was now night fall. Haley called to let them know that they made it to Duke safely. Brooke was in the bedroom with Chase, fighting over closet space. Peyton was just happy Brooke give up asking questions about her and Luke. Lucas was in his room,he has been in there since Haley left. Peyton was sitting in her room drawing. She looked over at the clock letting out a little yawn, as she put her drawing down. She walked out of her room. She was going to the bathroom, she sighed as she noticed that someone else was in there. That was one thing her in Brooke hated, this beautiful apartment only had one bathroom. She walked into the kitchen, she grab a bottle of water. She then decide to look at outside. she went to the baloney, she let the cool September night air hit her body. It was very peaceful night, a full moon, and millions of stars. She closed her eyes to enjoy this moment.

"Hey"

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of his voice. She slowly turned around, then wishing she didn't. He was standing there in his pajamas bottoms and no shirt. She's was speechless for a moment, her mind swinning with thoughts of that amazing,incredible, hot night.

**Flash back**

_As soon as he laid her down,her tiny hands started to unbutton his shirt. He smiles as she gets to the last button. She slips the shirt off his shoulders, he then pulls his wife beat off. She sits up in pulls her tank top off. She bit her lip, as she laid back down. She smiles, as his eyes fall to her chest. He takes in a sharp breath, as he glazed her small, but prefect breast, that are been revealed to him for the first time. _

_He leans down in pressed his lips to hers. She runs her hands across his tight, prefect abs. _

_"mmm" she purrs, as his lips fine her spot just blow her ear._

_His hand caress her abdomen, as his other hand palms her right breast. She closed her eyes, as his mouth closed over her now hard nipple._

**End of flashback**

**"**Peyton, you okay?" His gentle voice pulls her out of her thoughts.

"um..yeah, sorry, I'm just really tried" She said, as she looks away, trying to shake the thoughts of his lips on her skin.

"yeah, me to, long day, huh?" He said, as his eyes glaces over her body. She wearing her bed time shorts and, a white wife beater shirt. He licks his lips, having her this close in doing mean,but incredible things to him.

Peyton blushes under his intense stare, "Goodnight Luke" she said, as she starts to walk away.

"Peyton, wait" he said, as he grabs her arm. They both ignore the spark that go's thorough them. " We need to talk Peyt"

" Lucas, I really tried, I have a long day tomorrow"

" Look I know, I do to, but Peyton we can't kept avoiding each other."

"I'm not avoiding you" she lied, with a fake smile.

" Oh really, Let's see I called you everyday that you were in LA. I sent you text, so many I lost count. Why didn't you text back? or answer my calls?" He questioned, as his eyes narrow on her.

" I was really busy this summer Luke, asks Brooke" she lied, again. She pulled out of his hold, then crossed her arms over her chest.

" You were busy, huh? Why did you accept Haley and Nathan's calls?" He asked, as he crossed his arms over his chest. He watched as her eyes widen, he knows, she didn't have an answer for that one.

" Lucas, What do you want me to say?"

"the truth"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean" she said, in a loud voice.

"It means that you blamed me, for crossing our friendship line. So you decide to cut me out of your life" He replied, in a hurtful voice

"Look, I don't blame you, not for the whole thing. I blame myself to" she admitted quietly. "I could of stopped it, but I didn't" she replied sadly. " we were really good friends and then we................

"had sex" He finished, for her knowing she couldn't say it. " So just because we crossed a line one night. Means that we shouldn't be friends?"

" I don't know"

" Dammit Peyton, " He said in frustrated voice. " Do you regret sleeping with me?" his voice was soft and gentle. His eyes were full of hurt.

She close her eyes knowing, she wouldn't be able to say this if he was starring at her. " Yeah, I do. It should of never happen." she said, in a low calm voice. She then turn in walk back to her room. She throw herself down on her bed in cried. Little did they know Brooke was standing in the corner. Brooke watched Peyton walk away. She watched the color fade from Lucas faces as Peyton spoke those words.

* * *

Well I hope you guys enjoy, If you have an idea's for this story. Please feel free say, it in the review or pm me. Thanks to all my readers and the reviews. Please review I need to know what your think so far.


	3. Chapter 3

A month had past since Lucas confronted Peyton. They both have been really busy with school. They have be avoiding each other, everything was going great till. Brooke decide that they need a roommate night.

"What the hell is a roommate night?" Peyton questioned, as she enter the living room. Lucas looked over at her.

"Just an excuse for Brooke not to study."Lucas joked, his eyes still on Peyton. Who smile at him,

"Shut up, broody, anyways P. Roommate night, is a night for us to catch up". She said, as she sat down on Chase's lap.

Peyton rolled her eyes, as she sat down on the couch. Lucas was sitting on the other end of the couch. Brooke was smiling, as she watched the two pretend the other one wasn't there. But she knew that they both were nervous about been to close.

"So Luke, anything new in your life"Brooke asked, as she winked a Peyton.

"No, Brooke, I'm pretty much the same boring person."Lucas replied, as the door bell rang. "I'll get it." he walked to the door. Peyton sat there watching him. He looked so good in jeans. He had on a blue tarheels shirt. She watched, as he payed for the pizza. he sat it down on the table.

"So Peyton, what's new with you?"Lucas asked, as he looked over at her. He hated that she has cut him out of her life. He wanted to be in her life. He wanted to be with her,but he knew that would never happen.

Peyton eyed him for a moment,she wasn't sure why he would want to know. "Nothing, I get up,go school,come home basically the same thing everyday." she said, with a little smile. She had to admitted,she missed talking to him.

"So broody, you meted any girls yet" Brooke asked, as Peyton shook her head.

"I've met alot of girls Brooke," he said, "I kinda have this one who seems very into me"

"Really" Brooke asked, as she watched the color drain for Peyton's face. "tell me about her" she was hopping Peyton would reaction or say something. But Peyton just sat there picking at her pizza.

"She is pretty,she smart,funny,I have a great time with her." Lucas answered, honestly.

Peyton felt sick to her stomach as Lucas describe this prefect girl. She sat there praying that no one noticed her fake smile. She looked over at Brooke who was asking a million questioned, about the girl. Chase was playing with Brooke hair. She was happy that Brooke was happy. Brooke was so in love with Chase and you could really see the love Chase had for Brooke. Her thoughts when to Haley, she smiled as she thought about the young married couple. Everyone she knew was falling in love. She was in love,but with someone who would never love her back.

"She give me her number, I was thinking about calling her." Lucas said, as he took a bit of his pizza.

"yeah, you should" Peyton said, as she stood up. "invite her over"

"what" he asked, as he eyed her for a minute. Brooke was confused, as she watched Peyton act like it was no big deal.

"You like her ,you should asks her out. You could invite her over" Peyton insisted.

"Yeah, Luke, I would like to meet this girl that stole your heart away." Brooke said, as she turn to Peyton. Who's head was down.

Lucas sighed, funny Brooke things this girl stole his heart. What will she think if she knew that Peyton was the one who had his heart. He looked over a Peyton, he noticed the fake smile,he took a deep breath. "I will, thanks you guys" He took out his phone in walked to the kitchen.

* * *

Peyton walked to her room, she was about to shut the door when Brooke busted through

"What the hell Peyton?"

"what"

"Why are you insisting,he invite a girl who doesn't stand a change with him. Once he finds out your in love with him."Brooke asked, in frustrated voice.

"Well, because he not going to find out. Beside it wouldn't change anything"

"Peyton, you are fucking blind, if you can't see that he has feeling for you"

"Dammit Brooke, if he was so in love with me. why did he leave after we had sex?" she yelled, she closed her eyes as the memory of that night played though.

**Flashback**

_He pulled her jeans off,leaving her in a red thong. He stood up in unbutton his pants, as his eyes stayed locked with hers. Her eyes widen at the size of his erection. He climbed back on top of her until their lips touched. She moaned into the kiss, her tongue begging for entrance to his mouth. That he instantly granted, growling deep in his throat. His hands were everywhere._

_Her nails scratched lightly against his skin, as she reached down to push his boxers off. He kicked them off the rest of the way. He kissed her neck and, slowly went lower down to her stomach. He gracefully took off her panties and tossed them aside. He smiled as he took in her naked body for the first time. "God, your Beautiful" he whispered, as he reached for his jeans pulling a comdon out. She took it from him, she open it them placed it over his erection She spread her legs to give him so room. He lifted up her body and slid into her slowly teasing her by going slow. "Lucas, please" she cried, After a few minutes, he started to pushing faster and further inside of her. The feeling of actually having him inside of her was indescribable. He pushed faster, harederm deeper. " Let go Peyt" he whispered, as he began to nibble on her neck and, down to her breast. Her head went back, as he inserted a finger. That triggered her release and, it wasn't long until he followed. _

_They laid there for a few mintuies, as they calm down from there high. "Peyton I................_

_"Lucas, lets not, " she said, as she laid her head on his chest. She didn't want to hear him apologize. She felt asleep in his arms. She woke the next morning alone. She hurried out of bed in got dressed. She was devastated that last night was just a one night stand to him._

**End of Flashback.**

**"**That Jackass" Brooke said, in annoyed voice, "I can't believe, he would do that."

"Brooke it okay," Peyton said, in low voice. Brooke knew she was hiding her true feeling. "Come on lets get this roommate night over with."

"Okay," Brooke said, as she followed. Peyton back to the living room. Peyton sat back down on the floor. Brooke walked over in hit Lucas in the back on the head.

"Damn, Brooke, what was that for?" He asked, as he rubbed his head.

"Sorry, I thought I saw a bug" She said, as she winked at Peyton. She then walked back over to Chase. Lucas eyed both girls, he shook his head."So Luke is miss prefect coming over tonight?" Brooke asked.

Lucas eyes were on Peyton as Brooke spoke. He smirked, when he saw her roll her eyes. "No, she was busy tonight, we might do something tomorrow." he said, as he watched, Peyton play with her necklace. "by the way Brooke, I never said she was prefect. She just a nice girl. She's not my dream girl."

Peyton's head snapped up, they locket eyes. Chase and Brooke smiled at the two. "So Lucas, who is your dream girl?" Chase asked,

"what"

"You said, not your dream girl. So who is the girl you wish was yours.?" Chase questioned.

"Who's yours" Lucas asked, trying to involved answering the question.

"Brooke, she is my everything" Chase whispered, as he kissed her shoulder.

"Oh, Baby that was so sweet, your my everything too." Brooke replied, as she kissed him sweetly. Peyton's eyes stay on Lucas.

"So who is she" Chase asked.

"There is only one girl, I wanted since seventh grade," He watched, Peyton bite her bottom lip. He was about to speak, when the doorbell rang. Brooke ran over to the door clearly upset with whoever was messing up Lucas's confession to them. She open the door "Hey, Naley is here"

"Hey guys" Nathan said, as he in Haley enter the apartment. "We thought we could take a little drive, we miss you guys." Peyton stood up in walked over to Hugging them.

"Wait, we kinda have a surprise, guess who go's to Duke with us" Haley said, as she looked over at Peyton.

"Fall out boy" Peyton joked, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No,smart ass" Nathan said, " hey man, come on in."

Peyton's eyes widen, "Jake" she whispered.

Brooke and Chase exchanged looks. She looked over at her shocked best friend. Then looked at Lucas, she see the hurt and how unconformable he is.

"I'm totally screwed" He whispered. as Nathan give him a confused look. Lucas stood there in watched the two hug. He was jealous Jake. Jake had the one thing he always wanted. Peyton Sawyer's heart. So he thought.

* * *

Okay, Well what do you think about Jake been back? good idea or bad idea. What do think of the girl that Lucas met? Let me know thanks for reading. and reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been about three hours since Jake shown up. Peyton was stuck to him like jelly on peanut butter. Lucas was getting more jealous and annoyed by the second. As he watched the old lovers laughing and tell old stories about Jenny, Jake would poke Peyton side in she would busted out laughing. Lucas hated every minute of this so could friendly visited, he wished they were just leave already. He smiled as Haley stood up.

"I guess, we should head back,it's getting kinda late." Haley said, with a little yawn. "I need to call in check up on Jamie."

"Wait, it's already after midnight, How about you guys just stay here tonight. If you don't think Deb would mind."Brooke said, as looked at her roommates, Chase nodded, Peyton also agreed,but Lucas look like he could kill Brooke any minute.

"Well I'm pretty sure Deb won't mind. She loves spending time with Jamie. What do you think Babe" Haley asked, Nathan who was half alseep''

"I think it sounds like a good Idea. I'm pretty tried." Nathan replied, with a bigger yawn. "Where are we sleeping?"

"Well you and Hales could take the couch, it makes out to a bed. Jake could....................

"Sleep in my bed." Peyton said cutting Brooke off., she locked eyes with Brooke,

"Were are you sleeping?" Brooke questioned.

"In my bed, Jake and I slept in the same bed before. I don't see what the problem is." Peyton said, as she looked over at Jake. "what do you say?"

"No," lucas answered in loud voice. before Jake could. Everyone turned to Lucas, " look Nate and Haley could take my bed, Jake could take the couch."

"Where are you planning on sleeping?" Nathan asked

"On the floor,the chair,my car, anywhere" Lucas said, as he locked eyes with very irritated Peyton.

"Lucas, don't be ridiculous." Peyton said, in a frustrated voice. she glared at him before, saying "Come on Jake" she pulled Jake towards her room, slamming the door behind them. Lucas stood there with his mouth open. His eyes burning a hole through her door, he stood the for a moment before walking to his room slamming his door louder then she did.

* * *

Brooke and Chase made up the couch for Nathan and Haley. Then telling them goodnight. Haley laid down beside her almost asleep husband.

"Nathan, Baby, you a wake." she whispered. as she nudged him.

"Haley, I'm tried." he said, in a sleepily

"Nathan, I' m worried about Lucas, I mean he seemed pretty pissed off tonight. We shouldn't of invited Jake here."

"Haley, Jake wanted to see everyone. We did nothing wrong, he is friends with them, as much as we are. Peyton looked pretty happy to see him. Maybe there get back together."

"I hope not, that would crush Lucas"

"Why would that crus....................wait, what aren't you telling me?" He questioned,

"Look, right before Peyton left for LA, Lucas and her kinda slept together." she whispered

"Okay, they sleep together, all the time."

"No, Nathan not just sleep, they had sex."

"Your just telling me this now." Nathan said, in a loud voice.

"SHHH, Nathan your going to wake everyone up." She said, with a small giggle at his reaction.

"Wow, that explains Lucas's behavior. No wonder he didn't want them sleeping in the same bed. You think he is in love with her.?"

"I don't think. I know, He actually told me. Hell I think he has always been in love with her. It's just coming out now." she sighed. "Let's get some sleep, " she leaned over in kissed, him goodnight. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Brooke was lying on Chase's chest, "God, I can't believe Peyton." she said, in a little whisper

"What did she do?" Chase asked, as he stroked her hair.

"What did she do? are you kidding me? Baby,obliviously Peyton, invited Jake into her bed to make Lucas jealous. I think it actually worked." Brooke said, smiling.

"Oh, it definitely worked." Chase said, laughing

"you think"

"Baby, Did you see his eyes? He was beyond jealous."

"Really. umm, I think he still has feeling for her." She said, as she rolled on top of him.

"Brooke, he's in love with her, no question about it." he said, as he rubbed her back.

"How can you tell?"

"Because, he looks at her the same way I look at you." he whispered, the kissed her.

"mmm, how do you look at me." She asked. as she smiled adorably at him.

"When I look at you I see a beautiful,strong,incredible,talented, amazing woman."he paused, to wipe the tears away for her eyes. "I see my future,when I look in your eyes. Brooke Davis." He kissed her with all the passion he had.

"I see my future with you to." she whispered, against his lips.

"Really"

"Yeah, I love you so much, I can't picture myself when out you." She said, with so much love in her eyes.

"Marry me?"

* * *

Peyton reached over in turned the light off, she then got comfortable under the blanket. Her mind was on Lucas reaction over Jake sleeping in her bed. ''_Why does he care?" _she kept asking herself. She heard Jake sigh, she turned around to face him. "What's wrong?" she asked, as she noticed the look on his face.

"You never told Lucas?" He asked, as he kept looking at the ceiling.

"Tell Lucas, what" she asked, like she didn't knew, what he was talking about.

"Dammit Peyton, you know what I'm talking about" he said, as they locked eyes. "Your in love with him,but to damn scared to tell him."

"Jake,you don't understand." she whiskered, then broke her eyes away from his. "Lucas and I will never be more than friends."

"Peyton, honey you don't know that. you have no clue what he's feeling."

"Yeah, I do"

"Oh, you do how?"

"Because, we kinda of.............." she stopped, She wasn't sure if, Jake wanted to hear about her amazing night with Lucas.

"You kinda what Peyton? Kissed him or what? talk to me."

"Yeah, we kissed, right before I left for LA" she looked up at his shocked face

"OH," he paused "So how was it?" he asked, in a low whisper

"How was it? are you seriously asking me that?" She question, as she sat up.

"Peyton, I just wanted to know if you felt anything, I mean was is boring,dully,amazing,did you see stars? give me some kinda of idea" He asked, as he sat up facing her.

"I don't know, Jake it was different, It was................................her voice traveled off, as Jake lips captured hers.

* * *

Okay, sorry this just looked like a good way to end this chapter. Keep you waiting on her reaction. What do think she will do? Did you like jealous Luke? What should Brooke say to Chase? Please help me out here. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Brooke pulled away slowly, her eyes with confusion. Her mouth open in shock, She definitely didn't expected that. "Um...wow....um...wow...." was all she could say. She started to paces back in fourth along the floor of the bed. Her mind was spinning in full drive. She loves Chase more than anything in the world. But marriage was a big step, especially at there age they are only eigthteen. Was she truly ready for marriage?"

Chase sat on the edge of the bed, Watching his girlfriend pacing, he didn't plan on proposing it just happen. He loves her so much, more than he ever thought was possible. His heart was pounding fast, as he wondered what she was thinking. He couldn't read her and, that's what scares him the most.

"Brooke" he whispered, she kept pacing. " I love you"

She stop in looked at him " I love you too, I just need time" she admitted, as she sat down beside him. " give me time, okay"

"Okay, as much as you need, I'll wait for you." he said, as he pulled her to him.

* * *

Lucas laid on his bed looking up at the white ceiling. he was still pretty upset, but hurt more . His mind came wondering what they were doing in there. Was Jake's arms wrapped around her holding her close? Was she wishing it was him? Were they in a heated make out session?" With that thought he sat up in reached for his phone. He need to talk, so he called the another person he could always talk to.

"Hello"

"Hey mom, Did I wake you?" he said, as he looked over at the clock. "I'm sorry, I called so late"

"Lucas," she whispered, half asleep. "What's wrong? are you okay? is it Haley or Nathan?" She questioned, in her pacik voice.

"Mom, everything is fine. Nathan and Haley are here they are asleep in the living room. I 'm fine, really. I just missed you"

"Oh, I miss you to, sweetheart."

"How's lily?"

"She is getting bigger, and prettier by the day." she answer, in a sweet tone, as she walked to her daughters room. She was still asleep as Karen stroked her cheek. " I see him in her sometimes, you know?" she whispered, as she thought of the man that gave her this precious gift.

" I know, I see it to every time I look at her." he picked up a picture of his beautiful sister. "I can't wait to see her."

"I can't wait to see you, it's been lamest two months. "

"I know, school is really took a hold on me." He said, as he walked over to his closet.

"Lucas, are you sure your okay?" She asked, knowing something was on his mind.

"Guess who is here mom."

"Who?

"Jake" he said, in a harsh voice.

"Jake, as in Jake Jageilsk?"

"Yeah, thats the one"

"Wow, you haven't seen him an a while, How is he? Is Jenny with him?"

"He is doing great, he goes to Duke with Nathan and Haley, Jenny is with Nikki, they have share custody now." he answer, as he sat down with the box's he got from his closet.

"Well thats good, I bet Peyton was happy to see him" She knew that will get him to talk about what was really on his mind.

"Yeah, she was so thrilled. he is actually in her bed right now" He said, bitterly.

"Oh, are they together?"

"They probably are now" he whispered sadly

"Lucas,honey whats wrong?" she noticed the sadness in his voice.

"Why do I love her so much, when she doesn't even love me back?" he said, as he open up his Peyton box.

Karen's heartbroke as she heard him sigh, " Lucas. I know your hurt,but I don't believe Peyton doesn't love you. I know how you feel"

"you do?"

" It hurts when you have someone in your heart,but you can't have them in your arms." she whispered sadly, as a couple of tears fall

" Yeah, yeah it does" he whispered back, as he pull out a picture of the him in her, when they were, whatever they were.

* * *

Peyton was shocked by Jake lips on hers, she should of pushed him away. But she couldn't she needed this, She slowly lays back taking Jake with her. She feels his tongues entering her mouth.

Jake moans into her mouth, he is now laying on top on her kissing her like he use to when he had her. He wasn't sure what was going on, this was not his plan, But he can't denied her, part of him still loves her. He slips his hand under her tank top, as his lips moved to her neck.

She closed her eyes, as his hands plays with her breast, "mmm" she moan in his ear, Jake pulls her tank top over her breast, he then covers the hard nipple with his mouth. He smiles, as he here her whisper, " so good," his smile, however fades at her next words " So good.....Lucas, so good baby,"

Jake pulls away from her shaking his head. He laids back on his side. " Under believable" he whispered

"What" she asked confused, as to why he stopped. " why did you stop?"

"What's my name?" he asked, as he looked over at her

"What" she asked, as she fixed her top.

"My name, do you know my name?" he asked, a little colder now.

"Yeah, I know your fucking name." she said, in the same tone

"Well, what is it?"

"it's Jake" she yell "What the hell does this have to do with any thing." she was pissed, as jumped off the bed.

"It was my mouth on your nipple, I was the one giving you pleasure."

" I know"

"Oblivious, you didn't because, it wasn't my name you moaned." he tone was mixed of angry and hurt.

Peyton crossed her arms over her chest, as she watched him. " I didn't say no ones name" she replied in a strained voice

" Yeah, you did, you said. " he took a deep breathe " so good.........Lucas, so good baby."

"Oh,"

* * *

Peyton need to get away from Jake for a moment, she needed some air. She tie top out to the balcony not wanting to wake Naley. As she slowly open the door, her heart started to beat fast. Lucas was standing there in his blue boxers, his back was facing her. She was debating weather to walk over to him or, to go bed to bed, but she wasn't able to face Jake yet, she took a deep breath in walked towards him.

"Couldn't sleep either?" she asked, as she stop right beside him. Looking out at the dark city.

"no" he whispered, as he looked over at his girl, not his girl Jake girl. With that thought he turn his head back looking at the same dark city. "Why you up?" he asked, in a relived voice, he was happy she was out here with him. Instead of in her room with Jake.

"I just couldn't sleep, I have alot on my mind." she said, as she looked over at him.

" you want to talk about it?" he asked, hoping she did he missed been the one she talk to.

"I kinda of have something I need to tell you" she looked now at the ground.

"What?" he asked, as she lifted her chin, making her met his eyes. "You can tell me anything Peyton" he watched, as her face soften

"I don't regret it Lucas." she whispered.

"Regret what?"

"Remember our first night here and, you confronted me about that night before, I left for LA" She closed her eyes, Lucas nods, waiting for her to continue. "I don't regret sleeping with you. I regret letting it ruin our friendship."

" Yeah, me too" he said, with a little mixed of hurt and happiness.

"I miss you" she whisperer, as she looked back over at him.

" I miss you too Pety," he reached out in stroke her cheek. " your so beautiful" he whisperer,

Her eyes widen, she stares at him, as she bites her bottom lip. Her mind drifts to Jake in the moment they shared. " Kiss me" she whispered,

"What?" he asked, in a shocked voice,

"Please, I need you to kiss me" she said,

Slowly but surely he leans forward towards her, his lips soft and gentle as it kisses hers. Brushing her cheeks he cautiously let his tongue glide between his lips, lightly tasting hers before it parts. Her mouth slips open, her tongue moving towards his in a romantic, passionate dance.

"Thank you" she whispered, against his lips, as she pulled away. She walked back into the apartment leaving him more confused then ever. But he was all smiles as he walked back to bed.

* * *

She open her door smiling as she noticed Jake was asleep, she watched him for a moment. Jake was a Sweet man any girl would be happy to have him. She didn't want to cause him more pain then she already did. But the heart wants what is wants. Her heart wants Lucas, in the kiss they just shared proof that he is what she needs. She kissed Jake's forehead, then turns in walks out of her room.

* * *

Lucas laid back down on his bed smiling, he can still feel her lips on his. He wasn't sure what was going on or what the kiss meant to her, but to him it meant everything. He closed his eyes just before he hear a little knock. He slowly walked over to the door.

"What's wrong?" he asked, wondering why she show up at his Door.

" I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight. Jake kinda took the whole bed"

" yeah, come in" he moved aside to let her in then closed the door. He watched, as she climbed in his bed. She laid down on the pillow with a little yawn. He laid down beside her, His mind was running fast. What was she really doing here? Was she here to sleep? Did she want sex?" He was confused, as he watched her close her eyes. "Peyton, why did you want me to kiss you?"

She open her eyes." Lucas, I'm really tried" she said, in a low voice. She knew he was going to question it, but she wanted to think a couple more things through, before she tells him.

He nods sadly, that she wants to ignore the kiss, but his sadness goes away when she whispers.

"Could you just hold me?"

"yeah, I could do that." he said, as she turn away from him, he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and he pulls her closer to him. Her back against his chest, his head buried in her hair. He could get use to this every night.

* * *

**Well here is another chapter, I'm actually almost done with the next chapter to. So I might be posting it tomorrow, Please review. thanks again for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know I said I was going to post this a couple of days go, but I forget to save it. So I lost it all. I had to rewrite it. So I hope you like it. **

The morning sun bled through the blinds and woke him up. The sunlight beading down on her beautiful face, her sweet, soft, pink lips were, taunting him, as it they were calling his name to kiss them.. His eyes roam her body, Her curves were dangerous to the eyes,

Lightly with his pointer finger he traced her face gently. His fingertip barely touching her, just a mild warm air touching her as the warmth of his hand teased her. She open her eyes,"Hey" she whispered, she smiled, up at him.

He tilted his head down, touching her forehead with his. "hey, did you sleep good?" he asked, as his hand played with her hair.

"Yeah, I haven't slept that good in along time" she smiled, "you"

"Yeah, I know the feeling" he replied honestly Moving the strands of hair that we're blocking her eyes. He smiled, as she bit her lip.

Peyton wasn't really sure what was going on, she just couldn't control her feeling anymore. She surprised him with a kiss and he was completely lost in her mouth, his tongue torturing hers. Their lips moved perfectly, their hearts beating loudly outside of their chest, nervously as they kept kissing.

"Peyt," he moaned, as he moved to kiss her neck, sucking and licking her spot over and over.

"Lucas" she whispered in pleasure. "Baby, please" she pulled his face back up to hers. "We need to talk"

"Oh" he said, as he licked her lips. He rolled away from her. "talk" he said, not looking at her, he wasn't ready to hear. Why the can't be more than friends.

Peyton noticed the hurt in his eyes, and his strained voice. She sat up reached for his hand." Lucas, I want to be with you"

"What?" he voice was shocked, but full of excitement.

"I want to be you," she paused looking him straight in the eyes. "Do you want to be with me?" she asked, in a low voice,

"More than anything" he admitted, as he leaned over in kissed her.

"But we still need to talk" she said, pulling away. "So........" she was about to tell him, so loved him,but Lucas stop her.

"Have dinner with me tonight, we can talk at dinner" he asked, He smiled, as she agreed, they kissed a few more times before, she climbed out of bed. She winked at him, then make it back to her room. Shocked that Jake was nowhere to be found. She didn't want to hurt Jake, but she wants Lucas. She has always wanted Lucas, Jake just give up the final push.

* * *

A few hours later, Haley and Nathan decide to hit the road they missed Jamie. Haley told Peyton that Jake left a note saying, that he need to get home that Jenny needed him. She knew that it was lie, he needed to get away from her. She couldn't blame him, she would of done the same thing. Brooke left the apartment, a little after Naley, Peyton knew something was going on with her. But Brooke told her she was fine She just needed to be alone. Chase left after her, saying he needed to be alone too. Peyton was confused all morning to why Brooke was acting strange. She decide to clean up around the apartment.

"What are doing?" Lucas asked, as he walked in the kitchen.

"Washing dishes, you should try it sometime" she teased. as she continued, to wash them.

"Hey, I have washed lots of dishes in my time, asks my mom" he said, as he walked over to her. He wanted to kiss her, but wasn't sure if he was allow. "So, I was wondering"

"What's up?" she asked, turning towards him. She smiled, as he looked down at the floor, like a little boy asking for candy. "Lucas, what was you wondering?" she asked, hoping it was the same thing she wanted.

"Can,,,,can I kiss you?" he said, in a very low innocence voice. that made her heart sing.

"I won't stop you, your pretty good at it, you know" she joked, inside she was soaring, she had been wanting to kiss his all day.

"your amazing at it, I could kiss you forever " he winked, She closes her eyes, as he comes closer and the warmth of his hands on her cheeks gives her a tingling sensation in her stomach. As their lips passionately kissing each other, with a strengthen motion from him, as he pulls her body to him. She breathes in and out, shallowly as he lowers his lips to her neck. She moan, as he sucks and licks on her sensitive spot. He makes his way back up, kissing her lips, one hand buried deep in her hair, as his tongue makes it's journey in her mouth.

Peyton was so lost in the moment, she didn't notice when he started to unbutton her shirt. Her eyes snapped open as she feel the cool breezy on her back, as her shirt hit the floor. "Lucas" she whispered, Lucas, kept his lips on her neck, slowly bringing then now to her collarbone, It has been five months since he has touch her like this, he was in need of her. "Lucas, we can't" she whispered again.

"Why?" he asks, against her collarbone.

"because" she bit her lip,

Releasing his lips from her neck, he removed her bra, His eyes locked with her, as the bra hit the floor. "It's not like we haven't done this before" he said, as his warm his massage her now bare breast. "Please, I miss you, "

His lips roamed her breast, covering them with his warm mouth, moaning to the hardened nipple that enticed him, seduced him in fact, circling his tongue around it, his hands grabbing a hold of them, caressing, massaging them in some ways.

"were in the kitchen" she laughs, as one hand holds on to the sink, steadying herself, He was making her feel so good, she was afraid she ws going to fall to her knees, Her other hand was in his hair,

"We can take it to my room," he said, as his hands moved to her jeans. She nods, just as he was about to carry her to his room. His phone rings. She laughs at the annoyed face he made. "Damn it" He reaches in his pocket, flips open his phone. "Yeah, this better me important." he said, as he gives her a peck. His fingers still tracing her nipple.

Peyton raised her eyes brow, as he pulls away from her. She watch as the color drains from his face, his eyes gloss over. She puts her shirt back on, but kept her eyes on him. She could desricble the look in his eyes. She noticed the tears, that he is holding back. She slowly walks towards him. "Lucas" she whispered, as she grab his hand. He looks up at her, she sees the lost look, the sadness, the hurt. " Baby, what's wrong"

"she's gone" he whisperers, as he drops his phone.

"What" her voice was confused

"My.......................my mom, Peyton shes gone" he mumbles, as he falls to the the floor crying. Peyton's eyes widen with shock, she falls to the floor with him. Pulling him to her, rocking him back in fourth. "SSH..I got you" she wasn't she what else to say. She knows that he is going to have a long hard road ahead of him. She has already be there, twice. She wasn't going to let him do this alone.

* * *

**Okay, I'm not really happy with this chapter,but I want to take they story on a different road. I really want to know what you guys think of this chapter. So I could write the next chapter. I'm kinda stuck right now. Your help will be grateful. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

After about an hour of holding Lucas. Peyton volunteer to drive him to Tree Hill police department. The office that called told them, they he had his little sister. He promise to keep in eye on her till someone came in got her. It was a four hour drive back to Tree Hill, four hours of complete silence. Lucas just starred out the window. Peyton kept her hands tight on the steeling wheeling, and focus on the road. She called Haley before, they left, Haley was little a daughter to Karen. Peyton was just glad that Nathan was there for her. She try to call Brooke, but Brooke never answer so she left her a message.

"Please tell me this is all a nightmare, that I'm going to wake up in minute." Lucas whispered, as more tears fell from his sore, painfully, red eyes. Peyton heart broke at the words. She didn't reply back, she just kept driving. Her thoughts going to the last time she seen Karen. It was right before she left for LA,

**Flashback**

**May 27,2006.**

_"Hey Karen" the blond said, as she walked in the cafe. Looking for Lucas._

_"Hey Peyton, I'm so glad you stopped by" Karen said, as she hugged the girl, that held her son heart. If only the girl knew  
_

_"Well I was looking for your son." _

_"Oh, I thought you come to tell me goodbye." she pouted._

_"Oh, Karen you know I would of come by, I look up to you, you are like my third mom" the blond joke, but Karen knew she was been serious._

_"You are like the daughter I always wanted, just don't tell Haley that" Karen joke back. "But seriously, I'm going to really miss you and Brooke." she said, with tears in her eyes._

_"I going to miss you to, Thanks for always been there for me" Peyton whispered, as she pulled her back for a longer hug._

_"Peyton, I will always been there, for you" she replied._

_"She is only leaving for the summer mom" Lucas said, as he enter the cafe, finding his mom and his girl, well the girl that he wish was his girl hugging._

_"Shut up, I'm just a little emotionally today. I did just had a baby" she teased, as she hugged her son. _

**End of flashback.**

Peyton was knocked out of her thoughts, when she heard his painfully voice again. "Peyton"

"Yeah Luke," Peyton, looked over at him

He turn to look her straight in the eye it was the first time he looked at her, sense he got the phone call. "How do you plan a funeral?_ he_ asked, Peyton took a deep breath, as she felt a sharp pain in her chest, it was like been stab with a knife. She looked in his sad, cold, lonely eyes. "We will figure it out together." she whispered, before looking back towards the road.

"Thank you, Peyton"

"Lucas, you don't have to thank me. I'll do anything for you. I'm here for you okay." she said, as she kept her eyes on the road. She was a little shocked with he reached over in grabbed her hand.

" I'll do anything for you to Peyton" he said, in the most serious voice. Peyton turn and nodded, Lucas continue to hold her hand, for the rest of the drive.

* * *

They pull up in front of the Tree Hill police department. They sat in silence, Peyton watched him closely, she knew what he was going through. She wanted to say something to ease his pain, but she just couldn't find the words.

He took a deep breath "Well I guess I should go get this over with." He slowly climbed out of the car. "Peyton, come with me please." She nodded, in got out of the car. She walked over to him reaching for his hand. They walked in the police station. He stands there from a moment, shaking his head. The last time he was in this place, he was trying to convince them. That his dad, the mayor of Tree Hill killed his own brother, his uncle, the man that raised him. in cold blood.

"Lucas" Peyton whispered " come on" she pulled him over to the front desk. The lady at the desk give him a sympathetic look. As she place the sleeping baby in his arms. He closed his eyes, like he was saying a silent pray. Then turn in walked back to the car.

* * *

They pulled up to his house, Peyton wasn't sure if he was ready for this. "Lucas, we can stay at my house. I don't think this is a good id....................

"Peyton, I'm fine. Lily needs her own bed. I need to be here." He said, as he got Lily out of the car. Peyton watched, as he walked into the house.

Peyton took a deep breath, as she enter the house, that was like a second home to her. It was clean like always, smelled like freshly bake cookies. She walked to Lily's room, where Lucas laid her down. He kissed her forehead. then walked passed Peyton, like he didn't see her. She watched him, go back towards the living room. She slowly followed him.

She watched, as he picked up a frame off the fireplace. She didn't see what the picture it was. She knew been here was going to cause some kinda melt down. Then just like that,Lucas fell to his knees again. He lost his footing, lost his grip, and fell over the edge, breathless with the terror that came with a total, pain-filled loss of control, he just didn't have any strength left in him, or any will to fight. Life as he knew didn't matter anymore, it was easier just to fall, to hold on to nothing, than to move or to think or to breathe. He went limp, almost insensate, driving himself beyond sobbing.

Peyton watched, as he broke down. She knew he needed to do this on his own. She did the same thing when she lost both her moms.

" She gone, she really gone," he cried, harder, "What do I do now?" he question, as he looked up at the ceiling. Her heart aches at his question, without hesitation, she runs over to him pulling him to her. "I'm here for you Lucas, I'll help you through this" she whispers in his ear. As he continues to cry. " It's going to be alright. I promise".

Lucas pulls back looking at her. "Don't leave me Peyton!" he demands. his eyes are pleading with her.

She takes a hold of his face, to make sure she has is full attention. " I'm not going nowhere, I promise, you mean to much to me." she said, seriously. She is beyond shocked when, he leans up in kisses her. It's slow and sensual. It's a simple press of lips to lips, but to them it means so much more. She raises her hands, letting her fingers run through his blonde locks, while his hands tighten around her waist.

She instantly pulls him closer and her tongue begs for entrance that he quickly grants, She pulls back smiling at him. He returns a little smile. " How about you go laid down, its late, I'll cheek on Lily, then I'll be in." she said, as he helped her up off the floor.

He nods, then gives her another peck. She watched him walk into his room. She cheeks on Lily, then decides to try in call Brooke again.

"_Hey, best friend" Brooke yells through the phone_

Peyton pulled the phone away from her ear, " Brooke, where are you?" Peyton asked, hearing the loud music in the background.

"_OH, in my car now, Chase in I, decide to take a trip," Brooke said, her voice full of excitement_

_"_A trip where Brooke, I kinda need you"

"_We are just in South Carolina, I'll be home, an about three hours or so, What's up?"_

_"_Brooke, I need you to come to Tree Hill,"

"_Tree Hill, why?"_

_"_Because I'm in Tree Hill, I need my best friend, Lucas needs you to"

"_Peyton, what happen?" _

_"_Are you driving?" Peyton didn't want to tell her if she was behind the wheel.

"_No Chase is, why? What is going on?"_

_Brooke, there's be accident," she took a deep breath, "K_aren was in an accident,"

_Oh my god, is she okay? wheres Lily?" Brooke asked, in a panic voice._

_"Lily is fine, she is asleep, Karen didn't make it Brooke" _Peyton whispered, as the tears fall from her eyes again.

"No," was all Brooke could say. "Where's Luke?" she asked, in a strained voice.

"Laying down, I told him I will help him with the funeral, But I need you Brooke. I want to stay strong for him, but I don't know how" she cried.

"Peyton, I'm on my way, I love you"

"I love you too,"

* * *

After hanging up from Brooke, Peyton calmed herself down then walked to Lucas bedroom. He was wide awake, which made senses. She laid down beside him, starring at the ceiling, She wanted to reach out to him, but she was afraid of his reaction. She was surprise when she felt his arms pull her to him. " I just need you close" he whispered. he lean down and kissed again.

When they broke apart, " I'm here Lucas, I'm all yours" she whispered, as she laid her head on his Chest. Lucas smiled, as she fonded with the buttons of his shirt. She laid there wondering, what tomorrow was going to bring. Soon enough she was asleep in his arms, safety tucked in under the blanket with him. Were he believes she sure always be. He kissed her hair, then closed his eyes. He knows with Peyton, by his side, he can get through anything.

* * *

**A/N: Well this was pretty hard to write, I'm not into writing the whole dealing with death thing. The next Chapter will probably be after the funeral. I'm don't sure yet. Please review, thanks reading**

**P.S. I'm actually in the middle of writing a new story, I know, I got three in process now. But the idea just came to me and, I had to write it now. It's a Leyton story DUH! It's a little more mature then anything I wrote, Here is little summary, Peyton and Brooke are seventeen, one night they decide to hit up a local club for a one night stand, they use there fake id to get in. They met two hot brother's who are twenty-five, they end up have a hot and steamy night with them. But what happens when school starts up. Brooke and Peyton find out that there one night stands or now teachers at their school. Let me know what you think of my new story. **


	8. Chapter 8

They have just came back from laying Karen to rest. Chase and Brooke went for a walk. Haley was still crying. as Nathan held her close rubbing her back to try to comfort her. Deb sat in the corner playing peek-boo with baby Jamie. Skills and Mouth sat out on the porch.

Peyton sat in the rocking chair holding a sleeping Lily. As she let the tears that she has been holding back fall. She cried from the lost of a woman she calmed as a third mother. She cried for the baby in her arms, who will never get to know her mom. She cried for the pain that Lucas was in. But mostly she cried because, Lucas was pushing her away. She thought thinks were going great, the first night here he kissed her, held her close to him as they slept. They next morning they acted like a couple, as they took turns holding and feeding Lily. He kissed her a couple times that day, they even stay up all night talking. But something changed in him. He quit talking to her, what hurt her the most is that he wouldn't look at her. So now she sleeps on the couch or, in Lily's room on the floor. She wiped her eyes before, she got up to lay lily down. She put on her fake smile before, walking in the living room to join the others.

"Hey" she said, quietly as she enter the room.

"Is Lily a sleep"Deb asked, as she stood up. With Jamie in her arms.

"Yeah, she was pretty tried. Let me see him" Peyton said, as she took Jamie for Deb's arms "Hey there cutie" she smiled down at the happy baby. "You look like your mother, thank god for that" she joked

"Hey Sawyer, I heard that" Nathan yelled. Peyton just smiled at him.

"Nathan was a cute baby" Deb said, looking over at him

"See Sawyer I was cute baby, and I'm still cute" He said, with a smirk

"Whatever, you say nath." Peyton said, with a little laugh.

* * *

Brooke and Chase walked back to Lucas's house holding hands. " Brooke when are you going to Peyton" Chase asked. as he stopped her before they enter the house.

" I don't know" she said, looking down at the ground.

"Brooke we have to tell her" He said in a serious tone.

" I not want her to be mad at me" she whispered in a sad voice.

"Baby, she is your best friend, she will be happy for us" he said, trying to reassure her.

" I know she will, but she still going to be upset that, I didn't include her, that I kept it a secret for three days." she said, in a strained voice.

" She loves you, she will forgive you." Chase said, as kissed her head.

* * *

Later that night Deb took Jamie and Lily back to her house. She thought that maybe without the kids been there. That they will been able to get Lucas out of his room. Haley try to get him to come out in eat, but he never answered the door. So they all sat in the living room talking and telling story's.

"We could play I never" Skillz said, with a raised eye brow

"I don't think so, every time we play that game a fight breaks out" Nathan said.

"Because you usely start them" Peyton said, as the rest of the group agreed.

"How about true or dare" Brooke suggested

"OH, yeah because that game is so fun" Peyton said, sarcastically

"Shut up" Brooke yelled, as she slap Peyton's thigh. "You remember when we dare Tim to kiss Nathan?"

"Oh yeah, now that was funny" Peyton said, as she looked over at Nathan who's head was down.

"When did this happen" Haley asked, as she sat up waiting on details.

"When we were like in the eight grade I think" Brooke said, "Nathan dare Peyton and me to kiss. Which we did, which by the way Peyton is a good kisser" Brooke winked

"You not so bad yourself B" Peyton winked back.

" Wow, I would totally like to see a repeat of that kiss" Skillz said, getting a huge smile on his face. Everyone was laughing so hard. That they didn't notice Lucas walking into the room.

"What are you guys still doing here?" he asked, in a cold voice. Everyone stopped laughing and snapped there heads towards him. he looked tried, and pale, his eyes were red and dull full of pain and loneliness.

"We didn't want to leave you" Haley said, as she walked over to him. Haley touched his hand gently.

"I don't need a babysitter Haley" he said, as he pulled away from her.

"Luke, we care about you man" Nathan said, as he stood up.

"Well Nath, thanks for caring, but I don't need you or Haley, hell I don't needed any of you" he said, as he looked over at Peyton. She shook her head.

"Lucas, don't shut us out, please let us in" Peyton pleaded, in a soft calm voice

"Says the queen of shutting people out" Lucas responds with an angry tone. Peyton's eyes widen,

"Lucas" Haley hiss

"Don't take your pain out on her" Brooke said.

"Why not? she loves to take her pain out on all of us" he replied in the same tone. His eyes still locked on her.

"GO TO HELL" Peyton yell, as she walked out the door.

"YEAH, PEYTON RUN AWAY LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO" he yelled,

"What the hell is your problem with her?" Brooke asked, as she put on her shoes.

"Nothing, I just wanted her to leave" he said, as he walked back to his room.

"Lucas, I'm sorry for your lost, I understand that your hurt and upset and scared. But that doesn't give you the right to treat her like that" Brooke said, as she walked in his room.

"Whatever Brooke" he said, as he threw himself down on his bed.

"No,it's not whatever Lucas, she has been nothing, but good to you, she has been here for you and Lily, she has taking all the crap you have put her through, the last couple of days and, you want to know why?" Brooke said, as she walked over towards the door.

"Because, she feels sorry for me" he said, in a lame tone

"No, you jackass, it's not because she feels sorry for you. It's because she's fucking in love with you. " she yelled, then walked out the door.

Lucas sat up, as the words left her mouth. He was speechless, he knew that Peyton had feeling for him, but he never thought that she could possibly be in love with him. He closed his eyes as the guilt set in. He has been waiting all summer to tell her how he feels, he was so afraid, she would rejected him.

"She in love with me" he whispered,

"I know, so how about you get off your ass and, go after her" Haley said, as she patted his back.

"You know, my mom told me that she believed Peyton loved me" he whispered. " But I thought she was just saying it to make me feel better"

"Lucas, everyone knew she had feeling for you" Haley said, with a little smile.

"What do I say to her" he asked, in a confused voice

"Let your heart talk"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. You guys are the best I especially want to thank marybethothfan your reviews are something I look forward to. I also want to say thank you to SomeYouGiveAway for making an account just to review my story that means alot. Anyways I think this chapter would probably wrap things up. Which means that the next chapter will be the last for this story. **

Peyton sat on her bed drawing, she was upset,hurt,confused,disappointed. She understood what Lucas was going through she wanted to be there for him. He was pushing her away, which makes perfect sense to her. She knew what it was like to push everyone away.

"Hey P" Brooke said, as she enter Peyton's room "God this place still looks the same"

"Yeah, I kinda miss it" she whispered, as she looked around her old room. She hadn't been in this room since the night Ian attacked her in Brooke. But for some reason she felt more safe here than she did at Lucas.

"Peyton, you okay" Brooke asked, in a concern voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine you should go back to Chase"

"OH, no I'm staying here,"

"Brooke, I just need to be alone"

"Peyt, Why do you let him treat you like your nothing"

"Brooke, he lost his mother, it's not his fault, if he can't control his angry" she said, as she walked over towards the window.

"Bull Peyt, I get the whole lost thing, I do, but that doesn't give. him the right to talk to you like your nothing. I know your hurting, " she walked over towards her.

"It did hurt" she whispered, as a few tears fell. "But he is angry at the world, Just like I was. I love him Brooke people you love you stick beside them through the good and the bad. He didn't mean what he said, I know he didn't" She looked at Brooke, " I told him I wanted to be with him"

"What" she asked, shocked "When? Where? How? Where was I at?"

Peyton shook her head at her crazy response, "They night Naley and Jake stay." Brooke nodded, staying silent waiting on her to continue. " Jake kiss me"

"I can't believe your just telling me this now." Brooke said, as she pushed her lightly. "So what happen next."

"Well, I was shocked, I think he did it to get me to admitted I wanted Lucas, or to shut me up. I really don't know. All I know is I kissed him back, got pretty lost in the kiss too." she took a deep breath. "We both got lost in it, his lips worked my neck and my collarbone, then the found my breast, in a kinda moan out...................." she stop looking at a very confused Brooke

"Okay, girls moan out when, a guy kisses their breast. It's a great feeling Peyt" she joked,

"Yeah, I know, but I didn't moan Jake's name. I moaned Lucas" she finished, as she bit her bottom lip.

"Oh my god" she laughed, rolling over on her side, "Poor Jake's ego" she laughed more

"Brooke, stop it" Peyton was laughing a little. "Come on, do you want to hear the rest?"

"yeah, I do sorry about that" She sat up straighter giving Peyton her full attention. "Please go on'

Peyton explain to Brooke everything that happen that night. Even the next morning when Lucas asked, her to dinner. And the little make out session in the kitchen before, they got the phone call about Karen.

"I can't believe you were going to have sex in my kitchen" she said, in a disbelief voice.

"We wasn't going to have sex in the kitchen" Peyton said, as she rolled her eyes, " we...........

"We were going to take it to my room" Lucas, voice rang though the room cutting Peyton off, both girls jump at the sound of his voice. He stood in the middle of the room with his hands in his pockets. Looking straight at Peyton. Brooke looked back in fourth between the two.

"Hey Peyt, Listen I'm going to head back to Chase's parents house, But you and I really need to talk" Brooke said, as she hugged Peyton

"What's wrong?" Peyton questioned, as she noticed the nervousness in her.

"Nothing, serious I just need to tell you something. So how about tomorrow morning I'll take you to breakfast." Brooke asked, Peyton agreed. Then Brooke walked over to Lucas. "Don't make me, regret leaving you alone with her" she said, in a low concern, serious voice.

"You won't I promise" Lucas said, also in a serious tone. Brooke knew he was been honest. She waved one last time at Peyton before leaving.

Lucas stood there for a moment just looking at her. Peyton kept starring out the window, ignoring his present. "You really tell Brooke everything" he said, with a little smile, Peyton didn't know that he heard her conversation. She didn't reply back, she just kept looking out the window. He sighed, then ran his fingers though his think blond hair. "I'm sorry" he whispered, "Peyton, I didn't mean what I said, I'm really sorry for hurting you."

"It's fine" she whispered, still not looking at him.

"No, it's not Peyton, I was just upset this his been one of the toughest weeks of my life. I had no right to blame you or, say the things I said. And treat you the way I did" He walked over to her. "You have been so good to me and Lily this week. I will never be able to thank you enough, Lily loves you, and your so amazing with her. "

"I love her too, she is a picture of Keith and Karen. I would do anything for her Lucas." she sighed, as she thought about what to say next. " I'll do anything for you too" she finally turned around, locking eyes with him. " I know this week has been horrible, I've been there twice, I thought of your mom like a third mom sometimes. I miss her and, It hurts me to, that she is gone. My heart aches for you and Lily, especially Lily, I know what it's like to be raised without a mother. It's sucks, I'm not saying my dad did a bad job because I think he........

" Did an amazing job," Lucas said, finishing her sentence. "He raised one hell of amazing ,beautiful, creative, talented, smart, loving, caring, with a good heart girl. Any guy would fall in love with. Because I sure in the hell did." He paused, to get her reaction, but all she did was look at the floor. "I'm in love with Peyton, I have been for awhile." he lifted her chin. " I'm sorry for everything, I thought it would be easier to push you away, then for you to just leave me. I want you Peyton, not just your body, I want your heart, your soul, I want everything with you. Because I love you." he smiled, down at her.

"I love you too" she replied, in a low whisper. "Just for the recorded, I'm not going anywhere. I told you that already. So please quit pushing me away. Let me help you through this. I want to be the one you come to, cry to, yell at, whatever you need I want to be there. Promise me." She said, with some much love and her eyes.

Lucas steadied her for a moment. "I promise, if you promise me the same-thing." he said, in serious tone.

"I promise" she whispered.

"I promise to" He whispered back. He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her lips, as she toyed with the buttons on his blue shirt. "Do you know how beautiful you are? He asked, his forehead rested on hers, as he cupped her face with both hands.

"Your sweet talking, won't get you anywhere tonight. We still need to talk." she said, with a smile, "We could totally make out for awhile" she laughed, as his face lite up. He walked them backwards towards her bed. Laying her down.

"Yeah, we could totally do that, as long as you don't moan at Jake's name or someone else. Because that would totally kill the mood." He teased,

"Lucas Scott, you easy dropped on my conversation with Brooke" she asked, in a shocked voice.

"Sorry babe, I try to close my ears, I didn't want to hear about your little make out session with Jake. But when I heard you moaned my name, that was a big turn on" He laughed. "I know you couldn't help it, because I'm so damn good"

"Shut up" she giggled, as she hit his chest.

They laid there making out and talking about everything that has happen from their first night together. To the first night at his house. She fell asleep on his chest, as he stroked her arm.

* * *

The next morning, Peyton was getting dress when Lucas woke up. "Morning sleepyhead." she said, as she walked to the bed.

"Morning beautiful" he said, as he pulled her on top of him. He then give her a very hot and steamy kiss. "mmm..I could get use to this" he said, as they parted.

"Me to" she said, as she gave him another kiss. " I got to go, so I see you later at your house"

"No, don't leave me" he said, in a childish voice. " You promise"

"Baby, listen I'm just going to breakfast with Brooke. Then I'm all yours for the rest of the day." she smiled, as she got up off the bed.

"I'll hold you to that." he watched, as she grabbed her car keys. "Hey Peyt, can we go get Lily later. I want to stop by the cemetery,"

"Okay," she said, a little hesitantly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just want to tell my mom that were together" He said, with a little smile in alots of emotions in his eyes.

"I want to tell mine to," she walked over to him, giving him a little kiss. "I love you"

"I love you too, drive carefully please" He said, in his most serious voice ever.

"I promise" she said, as she walked out of her room. Lucas laid there for awhile, as he thought about the good things he had in his life. He knows that he is still broken over the lost of his mother. And probably will be for a while, but with Peyton by his side, he knows he can get through anything.

* * *

Peyton walked into the little diner, she looked around for a second spotting Brooke. She walked over towards her "Okay, what did you?" Peyton asked, as she sat across from her best friend.

"What are you talking about" Brooke asked, in a very nervous voice.

"Brooke Davis, I know you did something, you are hiding something. please tell me what it is" She begged.

"Okay, your right, but please don't yell at me." Brooke took a deep breath. "Chaseinmegotmarried" she said really fast, as she looked up at Peyton's confused face.

"You want to say that again, but this time a little slower." she teased

"Chase in I got married" she said, in a strained voice.

"You...........you mean your getting married, right" she asked, in a very confuse shocked voice.

"No, the day that Karen die, Chase and I went to South Carolina. We got married, I'm married P. Saywer" she said, as she showed the ring to her.

"WOW" she said, as she looked down at the ring. "I can't believe this, I was suppose to be there Brooke." she closed her eyes, as a few tears fell.

"Peyton, I know, I'm sorry it just happen we................

"Why didn't you tell me sooner,"Peyton asked, cutting her off. "God, that was like five days ago. In your just telling me now"

"I wanted to I did, but with everything with Karen. I didn't k.................

"Don't, I can't do this right now, I need to go get Lily." Peyton said, cutting Brooke off again. She grabbed her bag then walked fast out of the diner.

Brooke sat with her head in her hands.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well, another story comes to a close. I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. I hope you guys enjoy this one. I hope the ending is good for you guys to. Thanks again for sticking with me.**

**SomeYouGiveAway, Lalez, Brase FTW, Kylielink, Jaybaybieh18, lukenpeyton4ever, marybethothfan, Juzzy88,  
**

* * *

It has been a week senses, Brooke and Peyton last conversation. Peyton was avoiding her and it was killing Brooke.

Brooke and Chase when back to UNC, Lucas told Brooke to give Peyton time, that things will work out for them. Brooke was devastated, with the way Peyton reacted. She wasn't sure why it was such a big deal. She was happy with Chase, Peyton was suppose to be her best friend, she was supposed to be happy for her.

"Brooke, you got to cheer up baby" Chase said, as he enter their bedroom.

"I can't, I miss Peyton, I can't believe the way she is treating me" Brooke said, as she wiped a couple of tears away.

"Brooke, how would you reacted, if Peyton popped in right now. Telling you that she in Lucas got married." Chase asked, as he laid down beside his wife.

" I would so kill her" she admitted honestly, Chase just raised, his eye brow. " I guess, I kinda of understand. I just miss her, I hope she comes home soon.

"She will" Chase said, as he leaned over giving her a soft kiss.

* * *

Lucas and Peyton were doing good. Peyton has be trying to get him to come home. But Lucas refused to go, he told her that his life was now in Tree Hill. He has to take care of Lily, Peyton disagreed with him till she was blue in the face. But he wasn't backing down from his decision.

She walked into his room, after kissing Lily goodbye. Peyton had to headed back to UNC, she was a week behind on her work. She couldn't afforded a failed grade. So she was leaving tonight, she was heartbroken that Lucas wouldn't come with her. She watched him for a moment as he slept. She was afraid that this would be the last she saw him. He told that they can still be together, while she was at college, but she was so upset with him giving up on school.

She grabbed her red bag putting it over her shoulder. Her eyes were burning with the tears, that wanted to fall. She didn't want to wake him up. He had been having trouble sleeping. So she left him a note, and a kiss on the forehead. Then she was gone.

* * *

Four hours later, Peyton walked into her apartment. She shut the door behind her. Brooke walked out of the kitchen. Both girls locked eyes for a moment. "I'm so sorry" the both cried, at the same time. Running over to each other. Chase stood in the hallway smiling, as they two best friends hugged and cried.

"I love you B. Davis, I 'm happy for you. You deserve to be happy. If Chase makes you happy, I'm happy" Peyton said, as she pulled away from her.

"I love you to, P. Sawyer, I'm sorry for not telling you, I wanted to I did, but with everything going on about Karen. I just didn't know how and, yes. Chase makes be very happy.."Brooke said, as she wiped her eyes.

"Brooke, it's okay. I overacted, it's just that I wanted to be there. You know, we are suppose to be each others maid of honors." she sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry, We didn't even think before we did it. I so..........

"Brooke, it's okay, I get it. spare of the moment kinda thing" she said, cutting her off. She pulled her an for another hug." Promise me, I will be the godmother of your first born" she said, seriously.

"I promise, wouldn't want anyone else." she said, as she pulled her down on the hall. "We so need some girl time, I missed you"

"I missed you to"

* * *

Lucas reached out to pull Peyton to him. His eyes shot open with he felt the cold empty side of the bed were she was suppose to be. He sat up in looked, around scanning his room, he smiled thinking she was in Lilly's room. He's smiled faded, with he enter then room. He looked down at his sweet baby sister sleeping. He covered her up, then noticed the letter down by her feet. He picked it up, noticing it was Peyton's handwriting. He walked back to his room, sitting on his bed, as he started to read the letter.

"_Lucas._

_I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful. I know you haven't been sleeping good and, you need all the rest you can get. I wish you would come back to school. I'm really going to miss you, I know we are only four hours away from each other. But I was so looking forward to waking up in your arms everyday. And kissing you goodnight everynight. I understand your need to stay, I do. I just want you to know that your not alone. Lucas, you have Haley and Nathan, Brooke and Chase. and me because, I'm not going nowhere ever. I just got you back and, I'll be damned if I'm going to lose you again. You know that Brooke and Chase would be fine, with you coming back with Lily, She can sleep in your room, we could move yourself into by room. We could fine a daycare, Hell Deb would help us out to. She could watch her while we are in school, I have a job, you could get a job. Lucas we could make this work. Please don't give up on your dreams, follow your heart._

_I love you, more today then yesterday. Peyton_

He sighed, as he finished the letter, He picked up the phone.

"Hey"

"Hey baby, I just wanted to make sure you got home okay." he said, as she laid down on his bed.

"Yeah, about an hour ago, are you just getting up?" she asked, as she climbed into her bed.

"Yeah, I got up looking for you, but was very disappointed" he said, in a sad voice

"I'm sorry, I wanted to wake you, but I ju....

"Peyt, it's okay, I miss you" he said, honestly

"Yeah, I miss you to and, Lily." she said, in the same tone, but sadder

"We are going to be okay Peyton, I believe in us" he sighed, "I'm not giving up on my dreams because, Peyt you are my dream."

"Your mine too" she said, as s few tears fall. " I know we are going to be fine. It's going to be hard and, very lonely sometimes, but we are strong. I believe in us too."

"Yeah, I love you" he whispered, as he walks over to Lilly's room. He smiles down at his wide awake sister.

" I love you too, and Lily" she said, as she let's out a little yawn. "Well I need to get some sleep, I have a class at eight"

"Okay, Oh did you and Brooke make up yet" He asked, as she picked his sister up.

"Yeah, we talked, laughed, cried, We are back happy, crazy, friends again" she said, as she smiles.

"Good, All I want is for you to be happy" he said, in a little whispered.

"Yeah, I'm a little happy, I sure really go, I love you, kiss Lily for me" she sighed, as she try not to let him hear her cry.

" I will babe, I love you too, I'll see you soon." he said, in a heartbreaking voice. he knows she is trying to be strong for him. "Bye"

"Bye" she whispered, then tossed her phone over to the other side of the bed. She turns off the lamp, then closed her eyes wishing he was laying next to her, holding her.

Lucas feed Lily, then sat down in the rocking chair. As she started to get sleepy again. His mind was all of the place. He couldn't believe how his life has changed in just six months. He lost his mother a woman who was his provider, his strenght, his guide, his world. She was now gone, in he was alone. Well not exactly, cause he did have this beautiful baby girl to watch grown up. He had an amazing Brother, and Best friend who would do anything for him. Adorable nephew. He had great friends that would walk to the end of the world from him. And most importantly he had love, Love from the most beautiful, creative, smart woman that he has been in love with for years. Peyton was finally his, he has actually caught his dream girl. And he wasn't going to lose her, not this time.

He looked down at his now sleeping sister. "Follow your heart" he whispered, as he laid her down. "That what I'm going to do Lily," he said, as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

The next night, as Peyton and Brooke fixed dinner. There was a knock at the door.

"I got it" Chase yelled, from the living room. He walked over to the door, "Hey man" he said, as he help the man in

Brooke was stirring the sauce "Who do you think is at the door?" she asked, as she give Peyton a unsure look.

"Probably that girl the moved in across the hall. I saw her looking at Chase this morning" Peyton said, as she drain the noodles.

"Ah, Hell no" Brooke said, as she slam down the spoon. She quickly walked in to the living room. She stop in smiled at the sight in front of her. "Hey peyt, I think it's for you" she yelled, as she walked to them.

Peyton turn off the stove, then wiped her hands off wondering who would it be. She walked out of the kitchen. Her eyes widen, as she looked towards the door. "Lucas," she said, in a happy tone.

"Hey Baby" he said, as he handed Brooke Lily. Then made his way over to his girl. "I missed you" he said, as he bended now giving her a short, sweet, simple kiss.

"I missed you too" she said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer. "What are you doing here? How long are you staying?" Is Lilly giving you a hard time?" she asked, she need to know why he was here, was he staying She was confused,

He laughed at her rumply, "Someone told me to follow my heart" he kissed, her again. " It let me to you"

She smiled, as she kissed him again. "That someone must be one smart person if you asks me" she joked, as a couple of tears fell.

"Oh, she is, believe me." he said, as he wiped her tears away. "One day I plan on making her my wife" he smiled,

"She's one lucky woman" she whispered, as she captured his lips again.

He was uncontrollablely happy now, He had ever thing he has ever wanted in his arms. Brooke sat on Chase's lap holding a very happy Baby, Brooke cried at the happy sight, as Lilly smiled.

* * *

**Well, here is the end of this story, I thought it would be good to end it here. I have three other fictions I need to focus on. So please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
